Troublemaker
by Ambivalencia
Summary: Rikuo Nura was a middle-high school student who was labeled as one of the most badass troublemaker of the year. Everyone know how scary he is. But one day something is about to change when he found a mysterious girl lying down beside of his bed, sleeping. - AU! RikuTsura
1. One Two Three

**Trouble=Maker  
**by: ambivalencia

AU! - Youkai!Rikuo x Tsurara

"_Rikuo Nura was a middle-high school student who was labeled as one of the most badass troublemaker of the year. He was fearless, rich, and powerful. Boys feared him, girls fawned over him. But one day, he realized that his life would drastically change, as he found a girl named Tsurara lying down beside of his bed, sleeping."  
_

* * *

**Notes:** Hello there Nurarihyon no Mago fandom. I think I have made a long hiatus enough to gather quite courage to post my fanfiction again in this fandom. My fanfiction, **_Tsurara's Diary_** had been discontinued since god-knows-when. And as my apology, I would like to post another series that I have done for 3 chapters or so for **_RikuTsura _**lovelies. I hope you are not mad at me discontinuing the previous fanfiction, since I have done a lot of things to make it better, but it just won't. So ... Please do read and review! :) This time the prologue is short, but you won't know the next chapter. This ongoing fanfiction will be updated at least once two weeks.

_P.S: What do you think about Nuramago 210 (final chapter)? Damn, I thought it will end quite well._

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine, except the plot and idea.

* * *

**Trouble=Maker**  
**Chapter 01  
****One. Two. Three.**

The life of Rikuo Nura was perfectly perfect, _mundane _and also peaceful. At least, for 5 years, it _was_. Before his father's death resulted by a certain odd incident, he was a perfectly kind boy who was kind to everybody. Everybody _loved _him. Everybody knew the _kind _Rikuo Nura that would always smile and help everyone. But everything changed ever since the police couldn't detect the body of his beloved father.

_They said the body disappeared from the location. They said that they couldn't track where it was._

The day after the mournful day of his father's death, the little handsome boy thought once, that he would gladly die several times, if he could bring his beloved _father_ back to the world, to stop the tears that were flowing needlessly from his mother's teary eyes, and _to stop his self-pitying_. Oh yes, how glad he was if he rather _could_. He told his mother once as he was cupping her cheek for the salty tears that had left from its container, _"Okaa-san, am I naughty? Is it because Rikuo is a naughty boy that the gods take father away from us? Did they mad because I am naughty?"_

_"No, no, Rikuo-kun. You are not naughty ... Rihan left us because ... he just had to."_

Questions always popped in his little timid mind, who couldn't stop letting the salty tears left from his eyes. He wished he could stop the pity, regret and deceit from his mournful heart over his father's death. _But he just couldn't. _For every godly being out there, he was a little kid who had parts of his heart torn apart.

_And he couldn't mend it by himself. Not now, or probably not ever._

Ever since his self-pity had blown the screw out from his brain, he started off his daily activity, and there he was called as a _bully_, someone who didn't like to be commanded, someone who disliked _authority_. Someone who was entirely different from he actually was back in the first 5 years of his life. And there he was, 16, living with his grandfather ever since her mother left him to search for his father. Even worse for his classmates, he was actually from of a yakuza household, and yes. _He was ridiculously strong._

Living as a Rikuo Nura wasn't that hard actually.

_All you had to do was to stop caring for each other, bear the misanthropy inside of you, have a silver hair that denied the gravity ..._

_And be the undefeated **troublemaker**._


	2. The Dream Might End

**Trouble=Maker  
**by: ambivalencia

* * *

**Notes: **Hello there readers!~ ^^ I have been writing for few minutes without stop and I guess I will post this second chapter before the once two weeks updates rule ensue. I hope you guys enjoy it! And thanks a lot for the reviews, I love you guys. It made me motivated to write more and more. I hope I make this in a slow but ok pace, and I hope you enjoy this part.

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine, except the plot and idea.

* * *

**Chapter 02  
**_The dream might end._**  
**

* * *

Seeing a dream is terrifying, one thought. Remembering one would make you feel happy, the other thought. But Rikuo Nura, in the other hand, had another different opinion to give for the world.

Rikuo Nura was in his dream. A fluid, and empty dream. Nothing was inside of it. Nothing but himself was standing on a broad space where no one else in it. The young Nura was standing alone with an expressionless face he had, he sighed. Then, as if a video clip started to roll over and made a scene, Rikuo saw his father, the one with black silken hair which denied gravity stood in front of him.

The older man smiled a thousand sun. His figure cheered a part of Rikuo's shallow heart.

Few seconds past, he tried to grip his father but the older man's chest suddenly burst with blood, like it didn't know how to stop and the space that once white was slowly turning into drape to blood red. The body of his father was slowly disappearing, as if it was swallowed, as if it was taken by another _force_.

Rikuo knelt. He _knew _this was just a dream.

The boy knew that he frequently remember his repetitive dream of his father's death every time he had fought somebody, or _rather _some group else. Ever since he started to make trouble in school, he had met a lot of his seniors and sophomores from different schools, challenging him for duels. _Just for the sake of pride and power. _However, the young Nura had another piece of mind other than mundane reason such as that. He remembered that sometimes the fights weren't all clean and tidy. _After all_, it was street fighting, and Rikuo had experienced being circled by a group of his seniors and the alley he used had been a common place where bloodbath were found, _by either the local police _or _other authorities. _

Rikuo defeated them all in the end, leaving his left eye with a bluish mark and bandages all over his body. _He didn't mind. _But after for several battles afterward, he knew how to win a perfect victory. He was a son of the strongest yakuza in the region after all, and he had learnt two or three from his great grandfather, _Nurarihyon_. But people found him a bit odd for his ridiculous strength and perceptive eyes. _He also wondered that as well_.

He remembered his mother once slapped him after his first, big battle. He almost lost an arm after all. His childhood friend, _Zen_ mend his wound and the young boy sighed, trying to focus on healing his friend's sever cut. Zen tried to console with his friend, but it was of no use. _Whose parents wouldn't be in rage after seeing her or his child being beaten up to pulp like that? _he whispered. Rikuo understood. Even though the young Rikuo had ensured his mom of his _first _victory, her mother shouted him instead, while holding his arms with her deathly grip after Zen had gone from the room.

_"Rikuo-kun, you know that your father won't like it if you go fighting like this!" _and a tear found its way out from his mother's eyes, but her mother still gave him a fright of power and patience, she didn't make any different expression except a scary glare for him to note. Rikuo knew she was trying to be strong, and moreover he knew that he had _burdened _her longer. He was sorry for her mother._  
_

But that was not what he wanted to do. For goodness sake, he was trying to calm himself by punching other people in the face, or trick other people to fall for his trap from his trouble making routine. His mother didn't understand even though she had the most kindest heart he has ever seen, but that was not his point. He didn't want to make his mother cried. It was the last thing he would want to do, but he only had one choice.

Three days after the disappearance of his father, he figured out that dream of his father's long accident would continually haunt him if he slept without changing his bloodstained clothes resulted of his fight aftermath. The dried blood on his porcelain skin, the scent of fresh blood that stained from his clothes would make his matured body remembered the trauma of blood, and mental issue after he saw his father's death with his naked eyes. It would make him remember the figure of his father inside of his gruesome dream.

After all, that was what he was trying to do. To stop his mind from forgetting his god-knows-where father from disappearing gradually from his brain. The mental trauma had tried to erase the memory of his father based on his natural defense. _It was trying to erase his memories about his father, _if it was not prevented.

Rikuo knew how, Rikuo didn't want to lose his father back then. _Rikuo Nura didn't want to see what he saw that night_. Where blood streamed from his father's chest, and the five-year-old Rikuo screamed and fell unconscious. It was as if something_ possessed_ him for doing something drastically different afterward, _that was to be someone different_.

But the will to do it for his father had gradually disappeared along years, exactly 10 years after. The feeling of not wanting his father's disappearance had ceased, making him forgot what he had fought along the years of his life. He had lost his reason to fight, but he still fought and making troubles at school as if it was his breakfast. As if it was something so mundane to do for him.

_He had lost what it meant to be the kind Rikuo. He didn't have any idea why he would act like this._

And he didn't know how to come back to that peaceful time. _He had turned into a monster_.

The dream had taunted him, making his mind believed that his father still existed. He was caught in a dream where no one would be able to break it. _Not even Rikuo himself_.

Slowly his consciousness was calling him to go back to reality. To a place where his despicable activity would continue till no-one knows end. Rikuo slowly opened his eyes, and in the darkened room, where everything was dark, he slowly stood up from his futon and went his way to go to school before something else was lying down beside of his bed. Rikuo realized his room was getting colder and colder, and when he found his vision began to make a better view ...

He found a girl with white kimono was lying down beside of his futon, sleeping.

A hectic household of his grandfather's was shook from the sudden surprise.


	3. The Girl in White

**Trouble=Maker  
**by: ambivalencia

* * *

**Notes: **Thank you for the reviews, alerts, favorites and views, everyone. I really appreciate it and I am very sorry that I am really late on writing this since I was sick few weeks ago, and I have a lot of things in hands whether about school or doing my digital art. Hopefully this chapter suffice the absent! Oh, I am trying a new kind of writing in this chapter (Presumably a kind of writing of _Felix J. Palma_), tell me if you guys like it or not! :)

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine, except the plot and idea.

* * *

**Chapter 03  
**_The girl in white._

* * *

_._

_._

What could you possibly do when you figuratively expected that you were alone in the morning inside of your house, waking up after a long dreadful night, taking a shower afterward, ate a sunny-side egg with a glass of milk and went to the cumbersome school to make trouble in the end, but something else appeared and your day wasn't as _normal _as it was again? At least, Rikuo Nura expected it _wasn't _for a day.

The cluttering sound of wooden _geta_ from the household's corridor had been hectically heard in front of Rikuo's room because of the sudden scream from the young master. Before they were running, the man in terror—_by all means—_the man who was in shock still had the exact unnerving expression painted in his morning face. He didn't like how this would become.

Perhaps, an untidy hair, bluish marks on his naked chest and also his night attire that was left opened on his left were the best visible clues for why Rikuo produced a _scream_?

… Oh, wait dear reader. Rikuo had persistently insisted himself that it _wasn't _a scream. It was more like a shriek, but with crescendo and a bit of _legato _since the shriek was prolonged for seconds. Okay, since the trivial problem had been solved, let us face another series of Rikuo's dilemma.

Rikuo was inside of his thinking for why the girl was inside of his room. It was a pretty logical thing to do indeed; it took Rikuo three or more seconds to process _everything _so it could make that girl's existence so_ logical._

However, the fact was: it _wasn't _logical. Rikuo had tried to search for a collection of reason and speculation for these … unedifying blunders, but he hadn't found any.

Did any of you know why?

No one knew. _Oh, of course I knew since I was the writer!_ But let us leave that to the other side of the road now, if you please.

The man with silver-painted hair tried to poke the girl that had seemingly woken up with some moans coming from her. The white girl who took her slumber beside of him moaned with warming gesture. Her white yukata was very stunning, and her entire figure was one to compare with Goddess Aphrodite in Rikuo's eyes—or was it Goddess Freyja? Any else was fine.

The girl had silken black hair—but after he saw for few minutes, it changed into blue. Very stunning obsidian painted beautifully on her strands of hair, and there Rikuo stopped to think about her, but instead, he led himself to think of one question.

_Who was this girl?_

The girl wasn't someone she knew. Hell, he remembered his classmates' faces, and he remembered every faces of his female classmates. He searched for her identity inside of his mental assortments of contacts, which amount to nothing; from the girls that had fought alongside his enemies, or other places. This girl wasn't in any category.

_So who was she?_

Before he continued his mindless wander, the girl had opened her eyes—which consisted of beautiful neon orbs that had blinked several times before she brushed her eyes slowly with her porcelain hand. The girl moaned, "Ah … Morning at last!"

Quick to response, the man said, "Who are you?"

Rikuo had regained his composure as the time went. The petite girl looked up to him from her side, and she hurriedly positioned herself to a _more _respectable pose. Rikuo could see she was flustered and blushing while her face was glancing solely on the wooden floor.

"Why are you sleeping, here?" Rikuo blasted her with his question again.

The girl shook her head and bowed to him several times. Before she opened her mouth, the sliding paper door creaked with a group of people were there to greet the both of them with pants.

"W-What happened Rikuo-sama?!" said a man with a very large figure, followed with the other.

"Is there something wrong, _young master_?!"

"Are there any intruders?! Let me kill them—!"

While his companions were panting heavily from the run, the girl in white suddenly turned grim. She stood up and suddenly exhaled a period of breath, and the room suddenly became chilly, until shards of ice finally floated in the air and it turned into icicles—and magically transformed into something bigger.

"I am sorry!" she said before the ice exploded and _almost _hit Rikuo's companions—Rikuo himself got hit in his shoulder—but it didn't make any wound. It just made him shivered. The ice wasn't _so _harmful, it just froze people. Without exception of Rikuo—he couldn't even move his whole body.

Before the girl could run away from the room, a man with blond hair and sash gave out an angry expression while in the same time, caught her hand and shouted, "Don't even think about running away!"

The ice girl's attention focused to the man, and her golden eyes glared at him while exhaling—trying to make more ice in her breath. But before she _would _do that, the other men caught up with her and one of them with long black hair knocked her down and made her unconscious.

"Tie her with your chain, Kubinashi!"

"I'm doing it now!"

The household was in riot, even after an old man was walking calmly within the corridor. Before they knew it, the old man blew up a smoke from his pipe and he called everyone in front of him, "What ruckus is this about?"

All of the men who tied up the _intruder _instantly stood up and gave a respectable bow toward the older man and in unison they shouted, "Good morning, Chief Commander!"

Rikuo, in the other hands, went out from his room slowly and he gave the oldman a _questioning _glare before he managed to make the words came from the tip of his tongue, "There is this _odd _girl inside of my room. She blew _ice_, grandfather."

The fact that _she blew icicles from her mouth _had made Rikuo shivered from the thought. The girl was pretty, with black-to-blue hair that changed, and the fact of why she was so flustered when they met had made him questioned again why she was there. By the time their eyes met while she was blowing ice to him, somehow there was this _connection _that he was willing to pay _yen _to know about.

It was nothing close to _love_, he was sure about it; it was something that connected him to something that was also inside of him. The mystery of the girl in white had already made his mood bittersweet. But he wasn't that fond of mystery anyway, so he just shrugged the thought away.

Although he admitted that he was curious about a certain girl in white that had slept inside of his room.

His grandfather was a bit shocked hearing the girl _blew _ice, but in a moment, he regained composure and said, "Let me see her."

The girl was unconscious with the chain that had bounded her tightly, while there was a handkerchief stuffed inside of her mouth to prevent her from _blowing _the ice again. The other men who did the job went out of the older man's way and they gave the girl a sympathetic stare.

The largest man from the all of them whispered to the one with black silken hair, "Hey Kurotabou, do you know who is this girl? And why is she in our young master's room?"

The one who was called _Kurotabou_ shook his head gently and replied, "Hear none of it from the Chief, and none found from Young Master as well."

"Meaning?"

"I don't have a clue."

Then the large man tried to whisper the same thing to the man beside of him—apparently the one with blonde hair with black ropes entangled on his arms—but the shorter man responded, "You know the answer."

"Does that mean you know a thing, Kubinashi?"

"Of course I don't know _a thing_, Aotabou."

"Hmm … I will ask Kejorou whether _she knows _about this."

The blond tensed up, and he glared at the larger man, "Oh come on Ao, don't give her any supplies for her gossips. I will always hear no end from her ramblings!"

"Your woman is always like that huh? Hahaha, sucks to be you!"

"Oh shut up, in case you _don'_t know, it _sucks _to be you—you haven't even had a girlfriend in your whole life time!"

"What did you just say—"

The giant stopped his attempt to make _more _ruckuses with the blond man beside of him who was razzing at him after he heard the rustling of chain that was in loose in front of them. The oldman was loosening the chain that had bound the girl, and slowly he said to Rikuo while puffing another smoke from his pipe, "Rikuo, go to your room."

"But—"

"I will explain after you went home from school. So just go now."

Rikuo sighed in defeat, willing to give out his curiosity. He was thinking of ditching school to find out about the girl, but he had ditched a lot of time in a week lately, and he wasn't so sure that his grandfather would be so forgiving to let it the matter went this time.

The boy then went inside of his room and closed his door.

"Kubinashi, tell Kejorou to ready a room. Use Wakana's if there aren't any left," the oldman continued, "Ao, help Kubinashi to take her to the room."

The two men who were given out the orders respectively glanced at each other and questioned the command. They thought that _the girl was only an intruder_, but somehow the older man thought she wasn't. In fact, he even let her use a room—which was so seldom to know.

"What are you two dolts standing around for? I have just given you the order, haven't I?" the oldman burst out, shouting to the both of them, "Or didn't you both hear my order clearly so you need your ears to be cut into half?" All of them who heard his shout tensed up from his outburst.

"Y-Yes, Nurarihyon-sama!"

The two of them walked away from the location, and the older man glanced at the long haired man.

"Kurotabou, I need to have a word with you."

"If that is what you wish, Nurarihyon-sama."

The two men walked away from the corridor, and there—the once-hectic-corridor of the day had became as quiet as a graveyard in seconds. After all, it was only _four _in the morning, and there were barely any usual members of the household that are morning people.

.

.

Rikuo _actually _had a bit more sleep on his cold bed for some quiet hours before going to school. He wore his usual _gakuran_, not forgetting to bring his usual wooden sword with bandages that wrapped the hold with him. He let the buttons of his gakuran opened, and exposing a red sweatshirt inside of it instead. He liked it that way, although, he actually preferred using his home attire if he was given a choice.

He walked toward the corridor, meeting a lot of his grandfather's yakuza members with usual bow and formal greetings. He had quite enough of it already, but since he was used to the greeting, he didn't bother to complain.

After few minutes of walking toward the entrance outside, he saw a woman with long and _frilly _hair with hair ornaments walked toward her mother's room, bringing a wooden basket full of water, and towels. The woman seemed noticed his presence, and there she bowed down, "Ah, Rikuo-sama. Going to school earlier than before?"

"Hey, Kejorou. Actually, I am already late though," he brushed his hair, "Uh … What are you doing inside of my mother's room?"

She seemed to flinch for seconds, "I'm doing some errands from the boss."

"What errands did grandfather ask you to do inside of mother's room?"

The woman with stunning figure looked away from him and said, "S-Shouldn't you go now, Rikuo-sama? You don't want Nurarihyon-sama to know about this, hmm?"

"Aish, fine. You win," he said and he waved his hands, walking off to school slowly.

"That kid …" Nurarihyon opened the sliding door from inside of the room; Kejorou stepped inside to find Kurotabou beside of the unconscious girl inside of the futon.

"Yes, commander—he had changed so much …" Kejorou said with a worried looking.

"But I ensure you, he would change after he meets properly with this girl," Nurarihyon said while crossing his wrinkled yet strong arms, smirking.

"Does this have a connection with Rihan-sama's case …?" Kurotabou said with slight worry.

"Who knows? But this girl …" Kejorou responded.

"Who is she...?"

.

.

* * *

**Footnote: **Is this what you called cliffhanger-oh, of course it's not. But have I successfully piqued your curiosity of this story's mysteriousness? In any case, I am very sorry for the late update, and let me reply to your reviews in this footnote now! Thank you for the time! :)

_P.S, a question! What is the name of Rikuo's clothing inside of the household? I forget what is the name. Is it Yukata? Or something with different name? If you do know, please give me the answer in the review! Much help appreciated!_

* * *

**Neukiri: **Thank you very much dear! I hope this chapter piqued more of your curiosity! ;D

**DennouWriter: **Hey Dennou-san! Thank you for reviewing this story. I hope I piqued more of your curiosity with this chapter! I hope you like it!

**supremekikay24: **I will finish this one, I promise you. :)

**Lonely Athena: **Haha, yeah, somehow the prompt also made me confused on how should I portray Rikuo when he was 'shocked', I don't really want any OOC though. ;u; I'm trying to not to! Updated! ;D

**Guest: **I think I know who you are, ;P yes dear Guest, I have updated this chapter. I hope you like it! :D

**Puella: **Puella-chan! Howdy! Updated! :D I hope you like it!

**zhane17: **Updated! :D and it was longer than previous chapters. I hope you like it! :D

**Saki-Chan: **_checks body from head to toe-_nope, I am not dead yet! Updated. :) I hope you like it! :D


End file.
